


follow me and fly, we'll shoot for the sky

by benreybenreybenreybenrey



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, agent 4 is aro, agent 4 n dedf1sh are in a band, dedf1sh uses she/they pronouns, this is based off of a comic im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benreybenreybenreybenrey/pseuds/benreybenreybenreybenrey
Summary: After defeating Commander Tartar once again, Dedf1sh, Agent 4, and two rival teams head back to Inkopolis. The two bandmates admire the sky together.
Relationships: Agent 4 & Dedf1sh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	follow me and fly, we'll shoot for the sky

The DJ stared in awe at the sight of the scene before them. Their view was not incredibly good, due to the fact they were in the helicopter instead of the platform attached below. The platform was only able to fit the two teams, one of which was missing a member, which forced herself and her band mate to rest in the helicopter above. The sight of the setting sun was just like Agent 8, or “Eightball,” as Dedf1sh called her, said. The sky was painted with marvelous colors, ranging from a fiery orange to a coral pink. The water reflecting the sky above. The city buildings putting the finishing touch on the scene. It truly was a sight to behold.

“It really is just like Eight said, huh?” a voice questioned behind them, nearly scaring Dedf1sh out of her skin. She turned around only to find Agent four, or Rocky, her bandmate. They heaved a sigh. “Haha, sorry I scared ‘ya,” Rocky rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s alright, I don’t mind. You’re right, by the way.” Rocky looked up at the other, “huh? About what?” Dedf1sh chuckled, “about Eight being right. It really is beautiful.” Rocky grinned, her expression smug. “See! I told ‘ya!” She moved to be next to the DJ. The two stared at the scene in silence, the teens’ bickering quietly echoing below. 

“Hey, once we get back, what’s gonna happen?” Dedf1sh turned to her partner, who was looking at the water below. “What do you mean?” Rocky began to fidget with her hands, “I mean, Kamabo rules the whole place, and not everyone’s gonna be happy with Off the Hook returning after the splatfest, so..” Dedf1sh tapped her chin thoughtfully. An idea came to her. “What if we became the new idols?” Rocky snapped her head up to the other, “but- but what if people don’t like us?” Dedf1sh chuckled, and placed her hand on the nervous girl beside them. “We’ll be fine. Trust me. They’d trust an agent to be an idol, and a lot of them already listen to our music, so why’d they hate us now?” Rocky sniffled, tears pouring down her face. “You promise? You’re not lying?” She wiped her eyes. Dedf1sh was one of her closest friends. Sure, they had a rocky start (no pun intended) but look at them now! Dedf1sh gave Rocky a smile, linking their hands.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> MBHVGFGHJGFG sorry if it's short. i just wanted to write a quick fic abt agent 4 n dedf1sh bc i love them  
> UHHH the title is lyrics from OctolingHacker's into the light cover on youtube!! go check it out its really good


End file.
